blazbluefandomcom-20200223-history
BlazBlue: Chronophantasma Extend
, known as 'BlazBlue: Chronophantasma 2.0' in arcade version, and released as 'BlazBlue: Chrono Phantasma Extend' outside Japan, is the revision of ''BlazBlue: Chronophantasma. Information BlazBlue: Chronophantasma Extend features an extended version of the story from BlazBlue: Chronophantasma. It features the playable inclusion of Celica A. Mercury, as well as the reintroduction of Lambda-11 as a standalone playable character. There are also several gameplay changes kept over from the 2.0 update of the Arcade version of the original BlazBlue: Chronophantasma. There is cross-platform connectivity between the PS3 and PS4 versions of the game, however, the PS Vita version is incapable of this. All previous DLC characters, BGMs and stages are present. The story contents, which were exclusives for PSVita, returned. Challenge mode has been changed in order to add Celica and Lambda’s own challenges. Missions that consist of Special Attacks, Distortion Drives and Astral Heat are moved to the Tutorial mode. Every character has 20 missions in Challenge mode. Items in Abyss mode has a “cost” parameter, which describes how many items a character can carry on them. Maximal “cost” value is 3, it can’t be exceeded. Items have different “cost” value. There are additional story scenarios named The Rat, Determination, and Collision; focusing on Bullet, Kagura Mutsuki, and Kokonoe, respectively. A new story mode has been added that focuses around the events of BlazBlue: Remix Heart, named Remix Heart Branch. It is placed separately from other stories. There are eight additional gag scenarios, for Relius Clover, Amane Nishiki, Bullet, Azrael, Yūki Terumi, Kokonoe, Celica Ayatsuki Mercury, and Lambda-11. The formerly Japan-exclusive glossary mode of the original game is included in the NA version. Network mode contains of 13 worlds. Two worlds are intended for PS4 version of the game. Every world has 10 lobbies, with maximum of 64 players in a lobby. Player Match has a new function named “My Room”. Player can design it using in-game currency, and invite friends to battle them. To differentiate from the original BlazBlue: Chronophantasma like with the previous BlazBlue: Continuum Shift Extend game, the HUD’s countdown timer for CP Extend is now in a magenta-color as opposed to a blueish one. Steam version comes with a special “CP” mode, which allows the player to play with the original BlazBlue: Chronophantasma balance in the Training and Versus modes, and in the Player Match of Network Mode. Celica and Lambda are not usable in “CP” mode. Playable characters Returning characters: '''blue' ·''' New characters: '''purple'' * Ragna the Bloodedge * Jin Kisaragi * Noel Vermillion * Rachel Alucard * Taokaka * Carl Clover * Litchi Faye Ling * Arakune * Iron Tager * Bang Shishigami * Hakumen * Hazama * Tsubaki Yayoi * Makoto Nanaya * Valkenhayn R. Hellsing * Platinum the Trinity * Relius Clover * ν-No.13- * μ-No.12- * Amane Nishiki * Bullet * Azrael * Izayoi * Kagura Mutsuki * Yūki Terumi * Kokonoe * Celica A. Mercury * Λ-No.11- Modes Practice * * * Story * * * * Battle * * * * * * Network * Collection * * Gallery Images BlazBlue Chronophantasma 2.0 (Arcade poster).jpg|Ver. 2.0 Arcade Poster BlazBlue Chronophantasma Extend (Cover artwork).jpg|Cover artwork Videos File:BlazBlue Chronophantasma Extend (Promotional Video)|Promotional Video File:BlazBlue Chronophantasma Extend (Opening)|Console Opening File:BlazBlue Chronophantasma V.2.0 Trailer|Version 2.0 Promotional Video File:BlazBlue Chronophantasma V.2.0 Intro|Version 2.0 Arcade Opening Trivia *Online play (Ranked Matches, etc.) on Xbox One version of the game was discontinued at the end of 2016, and are inaccessible anymore. *Early buyers of the game can get one of three different rubber straps illustrated by Remix Heart artist, Sumeragi. Buyers of the PlayStation 4 version can earn a Celica Ayatsuki Mercury strap; buyers of the PlayStation 3 version can earn a Noel Vermillion strap; buyers of the Xbox One version can earn a Mai Natsume strap. **Each CG from Remix Heart Tour scenario, and the story mode sprites for Mai and Kajun Faycott, were also drawn by Sumeragi. *This is the first game where the system voices can be unlocked by completing the respective character’s Arcade Mode (with the exception of Jūbei and the Emperor which are unlocked via the Gallery). *The Steam store page of the game contained a prototype of the console opening of the vanilla version of'' Chronophantasma'', which was removed shortly. *Continuing on from Chronophantasma, there are color options for the playable cast that reference characters from two other Arc System Works games, Guilty Gear and Persona. They are as follows: Navigation Category:Games